


again and again

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Drama, Exes, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, One Night Stand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unhealthy Relationships, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: An ex-boyfriend, a one night stand, a love triangle. Seungmin did not sign up for this mess.





	again and again

Seungmin wakes up with a massive headache.

His eyes are having a hard time adjusting to the too bright room, and even just a slight movement is causing his head to spin uncomfortably. Seungmin shuts his eyes tight for a few seconds and presses the heel of his palm to his temple as he tries to calm down and wake up fully.

The first thing Seungmin notices when he opens his eyes again is: he's in a room that isn't his. Then he realizes he's on an unknown bed, wrapped in an unfamiliar but comfortable blanket, which, upon lifted up, makes Seungmin realizes he's  _ naked _ under there and-. And  _ oh shit _ , he thinks when his eyes trail and land on a figure lying on their stomach next to him, still blissfully asleep. Seungmin can't see his face but he already knew he doesn't  _ know _ who this person is, and Seungmin doesn't think he wants to know but he lets his eyes linger on the stranger's very naked back nonetheless, taking in the sight of lean muscles and messy jet black hair on the pillow. Seungmin only looks away when he sees the purplish blue marks around the shoulder and nape, blushing as he wonders if he was the one who did those because fuck, for the life of him, he can’t remember what happened last night, and how they got here in one piece. There's no indication that says the stranger is waking up soon. Seungmin has half a mind to take a peek on how they look like, but decides against it. He needs to get out of here and he needs to do it  _ now _ while the stranger is still asleep. He can do all the thinking later once he’s out of this place.

Seungmin ignores the throbbing pain in his head as much as he could, hastily getting up from the bed to gather his clothes scattered on the floor. He finds his wallet and his phone too, putting his boxers on and with one last look at the stranger on the bed, Seungmin walks out of the room to find the bathroom where he can quickly wash up before leaving.

Seungmin doesn’t take long in the bathroom, afraid the stranger would wake up and he’d have to face an awkward conversation with them but when he tries to leave, he’s startled by the figure emerging from the kitchen area.

“Coffee?” the guy asks, showing the cup in his hand, steam rising up. He doesn’t look fazed having a stranger in the house, and by the look of the color of his hair, it doesn’t seem like it’s the same person on the bed.

“Uh,” Seungmin blinks dumbly and carefully moves towards the entryway to where his shoes are (hopefully) without breaking eye contact with the guy. “No? I- I really have to go,” Seungmin says. His eyes scan the floor and he sighs in relief when he finds his sneakers. He doesn’t waste anymore time and quickly puts them on.

“You should at least wait for Binnie to wake up. He makes the best pancakes.”

Seungmin narrows his eyes with uncertainty. “Sorry, who?” Seungmin doesn’t know who Binnie is, and why the hell he’s staying and having this conversation when he could just leave.

“The guy you slept with last night?” the guy says in amusement, eyebrows raised up high. “You don’t even know his name. Oh my god, that’s hilarious,” he laughs out loud. What’s so funny about this situation, Seungmin doesn’t know. “Sorry, it’s just that-. Nevermind," the guy chuckles, changing his mind. Now that Seungmin is actually looking at him, he realizes how pretty the guy is. Is it even legal to look this good so early in the morning? "It's just a one night stand. Doesn't matter if you skipped introducing each other's name."

"Yeap," Seungmin agrees. He finally tears his gaze away from the guy so he could focus on slipping his shoes on, which turns out to be a hard task with his head still aching. "Fuck," he mutters, stuffing his foot into the shoe and quickly tying the laces.

"You sure you don't want coffee?" the guy asks again.

"Positive," Seungmin confirms after he's done tying the other shoe. He checks for his wallet and phone again and nods in satisfaction when he feels them in his pockets.

"Minnieeeeee," a voice calls from the hallway and for a second, Seungmin's heart drops and the blood drains from his face because fuck, his one night stand guy seems to be awake now  _ and  _ he remembers Seungmin's name? He needs to leave and he needs to leave  _ now. _

"Out here, Binnie," the other guy says. The amusement in his eyes doesn't dim a tiny bit as he watches closely at Seungmin trying to leave.

"Gotta go," Seungmin announces.

"Come say goodbye to your guest, Binnie," he smirks at Seungmin and nope, nope, a big fucking nope. Seungmin is out of the door, not even a second later, hearing the guy laughing at him before they are separated by the door.

~*~

Seungmin takes a long warm bath when he gets home, and then rinses himself under a cold shower, which seems to always does the trick to get rid of a little bit of the hangover. He's walking towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to further help with the hangover, when he sees someone sitting at the couch in his living room area.

"I am never letting you get me shit-faced again," Seungmin says to the figure- thinking it was his best friend Jisung because he's the only one who knows the passcode to his house- not really stopping and heading straight to the kitchen. He takes his mug out of the cupboard and instant coffee mix (because obviously he can't be bothered to brew one from scratch. Sue him), before continuing with a: "I am still trying to figure out what the  _ fuck _ happened last night and how–"

Seungmin freezes in his tracks with a gasp when a pair of arms made their way around his waist. This person is as tall as Seungmin is and that's already an indication enough that it is  _ not  _ Jisung. Seungmin's heart starts beating fast at the familiar scent hitting his nose, at the way the person nuzzles their face on the crook of Seungmin's neck. "I missed you," he whispers into Seungmin's ear, causing him to widen his eyes and turn around to face the other person and is met with a face he hadn't seen for quite a while now.

"Hyunjin?" Seungmin asks dumbly, eyes blinking in confusion. Hyunjin grins in return, his eyes curling along with the stretch of his lips. Fuck. That's right. Seungmin had forgotten that  _ two  _ people know the passcode to his apartment, namely Jisung and Hyunjin.  _ Hyunjin.  _ Fuck, why didn't Seungmin change the passcode while he still can?

"Hi," Hyunjin greets back, reaching forward to pull Seungmin into a hug. "I'm home."


End file.
